<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manly Man by LANDOSCALRISIAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869422">Manly Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANDOSCALRISIAN/pseuds/LANDOSCALRISIAN'>LANDOSCALRISIAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Gen, Trans Jeff Winger, Trans Troy Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANDOSCALRISIAN/pseuds/LANDOSCALRISIAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Troy is scared to come out as trans to Jeff, little does he know Jeff is also trans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Troy Barnes &amp; Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manly Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Troy was scared to come out to Jeff, he always saw him as this manly man, the definition of what a man should be in his mind and he always looked up at Jeff,  that’s why he was so terrified of telling him. It was not only that Jeff treated him sometimes as a child or like he wasn’t mature enough according to some stupid standard for his age that made Troy scared to tell him. </p><p>Abed already knew he was the first person Troy had felt comfortable telling, soon on he told Annie when she moved in with them. He had also told Britta with made her tell him that she too was trans and that just made Troy so happy he started crying happy tears. He wanted to tell the whole study group but he was afraid of how would Shirley and Jeff react, he knew that Shirley would tell him something religious and never speak to him again, and Jeff he didn’t know how he would react it could be with not caring (and Troy was fine with that) or saying that he wasn’t a real man on his eyes something that Troy had been so mentalized to think and was still dealing with. He had Abed that always reminded him how proud he was of him, how much he loved him, and that Shirley and Jeff wouldn’t stop being his friends. </p><p>He wanted to tell Jeff first, he was closer with Shirley he would how she would react if he himself didn’t react too bad at Troy being trans. He told Abed that he wanted to tell Jeff right after their study group session.<i> I’m so proud of you Troy</i>, he had told him leaving a gentle kiss on his forehead before getting ready to go to Greendale. </p><p> </p><p>Troy felt like the day was passing slower than normal and he felt like he was getting cold feet on doing it until he was in the study group. He hopes none of the others notice how nervous he looks and how little attention is he paying to whatever they’re studying. Abed gets his attention when he is saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Troy realized that Jeff is still on his phone as everyone else is leaving,<i> is now or never</i>. </p><p><i>Hey, Jeff can I talk to you?</i> </p><p>Troy looks like he is going to <i>die</i>, Jeff thinks.<i> Sure, what’s up? </i></p><p>
  <i>I- I have to tell you something and I don’t know how to tell you this or if after I tell you if you would want to keep being my friend because you are just such a manly man and I really hope this doesn’t change the way you see me or if you just- </i>
</p><p><i>Hey, hey Troy what are you talking about? </i>Jeff was so confused where was Troy going with all of this? Did he find out Jeff was trans and wanted to tell him that he was disgusted and never wanted to see him again? <i>Troy, calm down it’s fine. I- I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore after finding out...</i></p><p><i>Dude, what are you talking about? I haven’t even told you I’m trans.</i> Troy realized what he said and his eyes were wide, it reminded Jeff of when he met LeVar Burton in the hospital.</p><p><i>Wait you’re trans too? I thought you had figure out I was trans and wanted to get away from me and stop being my friend.</i> Now Troy was looking at him as if he was crazy. </p><p>Troy’s brain was going miles per hour right now, he couldn’t believe it. The guy he always looked up to, the guy that was so manly man in his eyes was also trans. It was wrinkling his brain. Troy continued to stare at Jeff as if he was a miracle or something. </p><p>
  <i>I been stealth for a long time, Troy, it just- It never came to my mind that maybe there was someone else in the study group that maybe, needed for me to be out. </i>
</p><p><i>You knew about Britta?</i> That’s the first thing Troy thinks of asking.</p><p><i>Of course, I knew Troy, I dated Britta but that’s beside the point. </i>Jeff says looking at Troy very seriously. <i>I’m so proud of you Troy and I’m so happy you decided to trust me enough to tell me this but I’m not a manly man I just been acting like I am so people don’t even get a chance to question me as much. You don’t need to be like that Troy, I don’t know who else you told but we all love you. </i></p><p>Troy was definitely not crying right now, it felt like a relief knowing Jeff wouldn’t hate him but that they were in this together. And he couldn’t hold it any longer as a sob escaped him. Jeff holds him as he cried and cried and cried. He didn't know how much time had passed but he felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders.  </p><p><i> Do you want me to call Abed? </i> </p><p><i>No, it’s fine I’m just really happy you told me, I been overthinking about how would you react. I just feel lighter somehow. </i> Jeff smiles at him and Troy feels happy in this little moment they’re having.</p><p><i>Can you help me tell Shirley?</i> </p><p>
  <i>Yeah, though I don’t think she would care, she didn’t when I told her.</i>
</p><p><i>Cool, that sounds great. Wait, Shirley knows?  </i> Troy feels very confused if Jeff had told both Britta and Shirley why didn’t he tell Troy?</p><p><i>Shirley and I know each other for a long time.</i> Jeff smiles softly. <i>This was nice Troy but I really have to go, if you need anything call me okay?</i></p><p>
  <i>Yeah, thank you, Jeff.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> --- </p>
</div><i>How did it go why Jeff? </i><p><i>Better than I expected.</i> Troy replied with a smile on his face.</p><p><i>So he told you he was also trans? See I told you there was nothing to worry about.</i> Abed planted a quick kiss on Troy’s lips. Troy melts a little under Abed’s touch.</p><p>
  <i>Wait you also knew? Why did you tell me?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>When Jeff gets very drunk he gets talkative. It wasn't for me to tell, it was for him to tell you when he was comfortable to. But see everyone in the study group cares about you. </i>
</p><p>Troy smiles at Abed, he never felt happier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading this lil fic of mine!! i get really happy hc my favorite characters as trans so i hope you enjoyed it too!! follow me on twitter for more community hc like this @ WINGERCALRISIAN !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>